theirlastchancefandomcom-20200215-history
Lavender Jacqueline Millian
About Lavender : Lavender Jacqueline Millian is the only daughter of Arthur and Gwyn Millian. Her family is closest to the Royal family, seeing as her father is the Queen's head adviser. Her father's position keeps her on her best behavior, and her family's reputation is worth a lot. Lavender's Personality : Lavender, to adults, is a complete sweetheart. She's supposedly sweet, funny, nice and charming. Though, that's only how she is to adults. To her peers, she's quiet, keeps to herself and not at all sweet. She tends to have rude thoughts about her peers, and she likes to share those thoughts aloud. Especially to prince Henri. Despite the risk of losing her father's job, Lavender is the only one who can be rude to Henri without getting in trouble. If Henri tells the Queen about what Lavender said, the Queen brushes it off and says it's how teenage girls act towards the guys they like. Oh how she was wrong. Henri hates that fact about Lavender. : Lavender is a smart girl. She excels at all her subjects, excluding gym. She tends to be a class when she's nervous, but she has no trouble doing flips and aeriel splits across the grass. If Stonechester had a cheer squad, Lavender would be the leader. Lavender on love : Lavender isn't keen on love. Why would she be? She has no choice on who to love or not love. She's the type to not be sure about her feelings and she will never confess her love for anyone, if she has any feelings for them at all.She's quiet and often keeps to herself about love. If you ask about it, she may never answer it at all. Notable Relationships *'Gwyn Millian' - Gwyn is Lavender's mother. Lavender hates her mother due to the fact that she caught her mother cheating on her father. Lavender tries to not be around her mother, which is often why she's in her room. She also uses her mother's migraines as a way to stay away from her mother. *'Winter Lorna Martinson' - Winter and Lavender started off as enemies. After Aaron moved, Lavender has been torn and broken. After Henri left Winter when she needed him, Winter leaned on Lavender and the two became best friends ever since. The two now share a common hatred for Henri. *'Aaron Matthew Ashcroft' - Aaron was Lavender's best friend back when she was younger. He was all that she could ever want in a friend, and he thought the same about her. That changed when Aaron left when Lavender needed him the most. Lavender caught her mother cheating on her father, and instead of being there for her, Aaron took off to France without telling her. She found out through a letter weeks later. Lavender held a grudge and never visited him. She did once, but she spent the time avoiding him and crying. Lavender would never forgive him. *'Seth Tyson Holbrook' - Seth is the replacement for Aaron. After Aaron left, Lavender leaned on Seth for support, and he helped her get back to her feet. Seth was one of Lavender's closest friends, and she knows Seth well. *'Henri Logan Clarke' - Henri is Lavender's husband-to-be. The two are always bickering and yelling at each other, giving their mothers a headache. The two share a mutual hatred for each other.